


Stray Kids chat - 9 dorks

by strayrenegade



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Crack, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, To read or not to read, anyway enjoy i guess, i can't believe that tag didn't exist, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids chat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayrenegade/pseuds/strayrenegade
Summary: Another stray kids chat fic that no one asked for. Don't expect too much.(this can also be found on wattpad under the same username)





	Stray Kids chat - 9 dorks

**Author's Note:**

> woojin: boojin  
> bangchan: channie  
> lee know: minhoe  
> changbin: binnie   
> hyunjin: hyu  
> jisung: jisungie  
> felix: felix (wow)  
> seungmin: seungie  
> jeongin: maknae

**[district 2000]**

 

18:56

 

jisungie: hi all

 

hyu: hey sweetie ^^

 

seungie: hi dork

 

jisung: there are two kind of people:

 

felix: why so mean :(

 

seungie: someones gotta be though towards him or else he will keep crying at cat videos at 3am

 

hyu: oof

 

jisung: hEY it was oNe time and I was having a mental breakdown that day

 

seungie: whatever helps you sleep at nights sweetie

 

felix: why hyu’s sweetie was so much not-threatening-sounding unlike seungmin’s

 

hyu: cause im sweet

 

jisungie: yes he is

 

felix: anyway sungie did you have something you wanted to tell or

 

jisungie: oh yeAh i almost forgot

 

jisung: so

jisung: i ran into one cool guy today and i think i may or may have not got his number

 

hyu: ooOHHHHOH

 

felix: oMG who is this guy

 

seungjie: proof or it did happen 

 

jisungie: soOoo he’s new in this school and I kinda freaked out when he came to talk to me I think he doesn’t have many friends or at least not in a class we share

 

jisungie: but yeah he seems cool and i was like yo you wanna be friends and he was like sure and gave his number but im too afraid to properly talk to him

 

felix: do someone have a crush ;))))))

 

jisungie: nO we literally just met

 

jisungie: but he’s older than me and seems like a good guy

 

jisungie: and seems rich too so

 

hyu: so in conclusion jisung needs a sugar daddy

 

jisungie: KDFJKJGHJHJ nO

 

seungie: are you sure

 

jisungie: hey

 

jisungie: ...maybe

 

felix: oOOooH

 

felix: so is the guy good looking

 

jisungie: gUYs im not going to hit on him or anything we just became friends 

 

hyu: yet

 

jisungie: what

 

hyu: what

 

seungie: guys

 

felix: g2t i have dance practise but im happy for you jisung finally you have a normal friend

 

jisungie: well idk about that

 

hyu: bye felix!

 

felix: ,,,

 

hyu: what?

 

felix: .,.,:;

 

hyu: oH riGHT we have the same dance practise loL i’ll be there in a minute

 

felix: sometimes i think what is going on inside that boys head

 

jisungie: bubbles and cats

 

seungie: pretty accurate i’d say

  
  


**[random creeps]**

 

22:38

 

channie: whatsupppp bros how are ya doing 

 

boojin: chan, we’ve talked about this, don’t we?

 

channie: yessss but i have too much energy

 

boojin: yes it’s because you drank WAY TOO MUCH energydrinks instead of sleeping 

 

binnie: i think it’s partly my fault i had this great tune in my head and chan didn’t want to go to sleep before he get’s it somewhat done

 

boojin: sigh

 

maknae: yes hi that’s very bad example about how to live a healthy life

 

minhoe: yes chan don’t you see that you aren’t very good example to the kid

 

maknae: but im not a kid tho

 

minhoe: shh yes you are

 

maknae: well ok

 

chan: :)   
  


binnie: it’s already late tho chan you can go to sleep

 

boojin: yes that’s an excellent idea

 

binnie: chan

 

binnie: cHAN

 

maknae: i think he already fell asleep

 

minhoe: oh

 

minhoe: well i could too then, im so tired because of todays dance practise

 

boojin: yes let’s just all go to sleep

 

minhoe: changin hyung can go to sleep with that mystery “friend”

 

binnie: hEy

 

binnie: he is just a friend tho…

 

maknae: as you wish us to think

 

binnie: sigh

 

binnie: at least i have somebody unlike yall, i came to here like a week ago and i already have a great looking friend but minho has been obsessed about that one guy you always tell about like what, six months?

 

minhoe: hEy don’t expose me like that

 

minhoe: he’s just so :((((((((( fricking cute

 

minhoe: i would very much like to kiss those sweet lips until he can’t breathe 

 

chan: wOAH explicit content we have kids here

 

maknae: sigh

 

minhoe: but it’s the truth tho

 

boojin: CHRIS BANGCHAN WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU SLEEPING

 

chan: ...oops

 

chan: i’ll go now

 

maknae: good night chan

 

boojin: yeah good night

 

binnie: good night

 

minhoe: ..good night

 

chan: i love you guys

 

boojin: s l e e p

 

chan: imgoingimgoing

 

**[district 2000]**

 

23:04

 

sungie: yall awake?

 

felix: ofc

 

hyu: yea but im sleepyyyyyy

 

seungie: go to sleep :(

 

hyu: sdlkjfbvjgkdbdkf

 

hyu: i would but i can’t pause this movie

 

felix: why is that just so hyunjin

 

hyu: was that a compliment or

 

felix: if you want it to be :)

 

jisungie: oof

 

hyu: :(

 

felix: oh no babe im just kidding of course it was a compliment you’re perfect :(((((((((

 

hyu: uwu

 

seungie: why so cute :( 

 

hyu: idk why don’t you ask that yourself

 

jisungie: smooth

 

felix: so tomorrow is saturday would anyone want to do something 

 

jisungie: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

jisungie: hey maybe i could invite my new friend too if we do something bun

 

felix: bun

 

seungie: bun

 

hyu: bun

 

jisungie: why yall like this i meant fun

 

seungie you love us :)

 

jisungie: ..yeah i do

 

felix: but yeah jokes aside that would be a great idea! we can maybe go to eat somewhere or something, just ask him

 

jisungie: on my way 

 

**[jisungie in a private chat with changbin hyung]**

 

23:17

 

jisungie: so um hi i know this is a bit random but i was thinking would you want to hang out with me and my friends tomorrow 

 

jisungie: i mean you don’t have to i mean i guess you might have something else but

 

jisungie: i was thinking

 

jisungie: that it would be fun

 

changbin hyung: aww haha you’re cute of course i can i guess ?

 

jisungie: great!! i’ll let my friends know

 

jisungie: i’ll inform you later when and where we’ll meet

 

changbin: yeah okay!

  
  


**[district 2000]**

 

23:24

 

jisungie: he said yes

 

felix: wait what did i miss who did you propose

 

hyu: when is the wedding

 

seungie: wow bold of you guys to assume that sungie would have the guts to actually propose somone

 

felix: ok true

 

jisungie: hey

 

jisungie: that’s not fun

 

hyu: don’t you mean bun

 

jisungie: HEY

 

jisungie: ok nvm i could never be mad at you hyunjin

 

felix: ha gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 

seungie: felix no

 

felix: felix yes

 

jisungie: aNYWAY

 

jisungie: he said yes so i guess we’ll meet tomorrow i just don’t know what are we gonna do

 

seungie: we can think about that tomorrow i’ll go to sleep now

 

hyu: good night seungminnie~ ^^

 

felix: 

 

seungie: you too uwu

 

jisungie: ok well good night yall then 

 

jisungie: <3

 

felix: g’night mates

 

seungie: sigh

 

**[random creeps]**

 

23:26

 

binnie: yall i’m going out tomorrow with my new friend and couple of his friends

 

binnie: help i’don’t know how to act normal 

 

binnie: and be around people

 

maknae: well if we think about this situation i don’t think you have to be “normal” cause if he wants to hang out with you i think he isn’t so normal either

 

minhoe: oof

 

binnie: idk what should i feel about that

 

binnie: but thanks i guess

 

minhoe: if one of his friends are good looking and stuff gime him my number

 

boojin: minho,,,,,

 

minhoe: hey don’t judge

 

maknae: he’s just trying to get over his obses- crush i mean

 

binnie: oof well i can inform you about that but i’m not giving them your number

 

minhoe: :(

 

binnie: no

 

boojin: did jeongin just say minho’s crush his obsession

 

minho: hES not my obsession he’s just cute and :(((( i’m going to sleep

 

maknae: and dream about him right

 

boojin: oof

 

binnie: what was your crush name btw just asking sorry i sometimes forget

 

binnie: minho 

 

maknae: i think he fell asleep already but he’s sometimes talking about him and his dance class so maybe someone from there idk

 

binnie: oh okay

 

binnie: anyway good night yall

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it idk ?? comment your thoughts!!


End file.
